Interceptors are engine-powered devices that are employed to intercept an object in motion. In a conventional system, an interceptor is launched and is guided to a target by a guidance algorithm(s). Such a guidance algorithm(s) can include a plurality of errors which manifest themselves as the interceptor closes in on the target owing to various potential simplifications upon which the conventional guidance algorithm is based. For example, during creation of the guidance algorithm, assumptions can be included such as the interceptor is exposed to a constant gravity throughout its flight, a constant magnitude of thrust is utilized throughout the flight, etc. Hence, errors based upon these assumptions can accumulate over the course of the flight of the interceptor, and accordingly reduce a likelihood of the interceptor hitting the target. Further, to enable timely interception of a target by an interceptor, the interceptor system can have a need for a sufficient payload of fuel to enable flight of the interceptor over a long range to the target, which can accordingly further increase both the size of the interceptor and the cost of the interceptor system.